Determine whether cellular or humoral immunity specifid to an individual patient's tumor mutant RAS or P53 oncogene products exist and if such immunity can be induced or boosted by vaccination with a synthetic peptide specific to the mutation in RAS or P53 present in a patient's tumor. Also, assess toxity form such vaccination. We are still recruiting patients for the protocol.